The Easter That Almost Never Was
by stingerette1975
Summary: A Little Fluffy One Shot of Ambreigns


**Hey ya'll…just a short little one shot of our two favorite boys!**

"Hey Roman! Are we almost ready for our little kids Easter hunt?" Dean shouted from upstairs as Roman gets their twins boys ready for their little easter egg hunt. He was trying to put the bunny ears on Justin while Riley was pulling out the fake grass and running it across the living room floor. They were only two, but boy were they rambunctious as hell.

"Almost!" he responded after finally putting the ears on Justin, he then went and got Riley and helped him pick up the grass to put back in their basket. These two definitely were a handful of energy that were hard at times to keep up, but both Dean and Roman wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, especially since Riley almost didn't make it after he was born, sending Dean and Roman world nearly upside down.

When Riley was born after Justin by c-section, he wasn't crying, in fact, he was nearly stillborn after the cord was wrapped tightly around his neck. It took the doctor nearly 15 minutes to get the cord off and to perform CPR. After finding a faint pulse, he was rushed to the NICU were he spent almost a month before getting to go home. At one point, it almost cost Dean and Roman their marriage as Dean refused to nurse Justin in fear of losing Riley if he wasn't there with him 24/7 leaving Roman to care for him soley after being discharged a week after he was born. They fought constantly because Roman felt Dean was abandoning Justin completely and Dean was accusing Roman of not caring about Riley's life. They both were feeling the neglect of each other as well as they spent NO time together. Roman, who is a top notch lawyer, had to still work after taking three weeks off, and Dean, who was a certified EMT but chose to be a stay at home mom after learning he was carrying twins, just didn't want to leave the hospital without Riley. It was a tough transition for the both of them.

Once Riley was finally discharged after being declared healthy and no problem from his tramatic birth, both him and Roman finally sat down and had a long talk. They realized they they needed a bit of help with caring for two newborns together so they opt not only marriage counceling, but family therapy as well to help the other get adjusted. After working for about a year, they slowly started falling in love with each other again and starting to really bond with their boys like they should have in the beginning. Roman, who owns his own practice, started to lessen his work load a bit and Dean started to bond more with Justin by breastfeeding him and having a 'Justin only" time while Roman spent time bonding with Riley. It took some hard work, but now, they realized just how much they truly love each other and their boys, who are now two years old.

"Okay, let's go hunting for those colorful eggs you boys did last night!" Dean said as he came down the stairs with his and Roman's own little Easter basket that he helped put together.

Roman looks up and starts to laughing. Dean was wearing his own set of bunny ears and was carrying one for Roman. "Don't you look adorable baby!" Roman walked over to him and placed a gentle kiss on Dean's as he slipped the ears on Roman's head. "And so do you handsome hunk!"

Roman rolls his eyes and chuckles as both Justin and Riley start to shriek about the living room. "Guess we better take them outside so they can run off some of that energy. Sheesh… them boys are just like you!"

"Oh no…you have JUST as much energy as they do, don't put that one on me Mr. FiveHourMan!" he said as he playfully slaps Roman's chest.

"Oh, but that is a different kind of energy baby boy, don't say you don't enjoy my little…" then whispers into his ear, "sexcapade", sending chills down Dean's back.

Roman stands back and winks as he turns and gets the boys ready to go outside, leaving Dean standing there red as a batch of tomatoes. He mumbles to himself about getting back at Roman for that little remark later on when he sees him in his skimpy bunny outfit he is wearing for their , sexcapades, as Roman calls it. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ready to find those eggs my little balls of energy?"

"o'side daddy?" Justin asked innocently as he points to the window.

"Yeah buddy, outside to find those eggs the Easter Bunny hid this morning, you two ready?" Dean asked as he grabs the camera and gets ready.

Both Riley and Justin both started jumping up and down as Roman grabs Riley and Dean, who finally returned to normal color, grabs Justin and with baskets in hand, headed outside to the yard to find the mountain of eggs they both hid to keep the boys busy for a couple of hours. They truly wouldn't have had it any other way either. Their family is complete.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
